


Taking it all away

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, Plot Twist, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: Here for some more angst! Anyways, I began writing the series for the LWA Miraculous Ladybug AU and posted the first chapter here is the link for that if you would like to see it:https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879815/chapters/65586274I finished reading 'In Another Life' which is a BokuAka oneshot, and I STILL cried even though I don't ship anybody in Haikyu. But, I couldn't help it...and that fanfic gave me the motivation I needed to write this one hehe.Annnnnnnnnd, let's get started.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 27





	Taking it all away

**Author's Note:**

> Here for some more angst! Anyways, I began writing the series for the LWA Miraculous Ladybug AU and posted the first chapter here is the link for that if you would like to see it: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879815/chapters/65586274
> 
> I finished reading 'In Another Life' which is a BokuAka oneshot, and I STILL cried even though I don't ship anybody in Haikyu. But, I couldn't help it...and that fanfic gave me the motivation I needed to write this one hehe.
> 
> Annnnnnnnnd, let's get started.

Diana always spent her time alone.

Because just as she believed, you can't always get the things you want. They get taken away, just as fast as they arrived.

That was until she met Akko, Akko was....not so smart in her opinion but she was Diana's joy, her home. 

"Diana, Diana!"

"Yes, Akko?"

The short brunette held out a lovely bouquet of flowers in front of her, and rested it on Diana's lap where she had sat in the comfort of her home, the Cavendish Manor. Diana gasped as she reached for them and held them up, "Oh, Akko they are beautiful!" 

"Hehe, I knew you would like them." she grinned. Akko motioned for her to follow, and Diana happily obliged, setting her book down and following behind. Diana was never a runner, nor a fast walker, but she knew Akko had the time and patience to wait for her than anybody else would. The bouncy girl showed her around the manor, took her to all the places both her and Diana knew between themselves and they spent their day together in content. 

If being happy means spending the rest of her life with Akko, she never wanted to let it go.

And she knew Akko didn't want to either. 

* * *

Today, Diana had been diagnosed with schizophrenia. Diana choked back a sob before the doctor left, and when they did, she immediately broke down and Akko rushed to her aid. The girl pulled her in close and wrapped her arms around her, protecting her from the world. At that very moment, Diana felt safe. It was as if all that she had felt before, was forgotten and thrown to the side in one embrace. Diana closed her eyes and smiled, listening to Akko's humming as the both of them drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

All Diana and Akko did the next day was stay inside the heiress's room. Akko talked about all of her adventures she did a few nights before and blissfully acted them out for Diana's enjoyment. Diana smiled at the joy radiating from the energetic girl and she felt it all sink in to herself. Suddenly, the blonde haired girl heard an abrupt knock on the door and it opened slowly.

On the other end, Aunt Daryl stood, nodding her head "Hello, Diana. I just wanted to check up on you."

"I am doing fine Aunt Daryl" Diana smiled "I was just playing with Akko." 

Aunt Daryl's face crinkled before nodding slowly and closing the door behind her once again. Diana sighed sadly, she knew Aunt Daryl didn't like the brunette, assuming from all the faces her aunt threw her way at the mention of the girls name, but she never understood why. She shook her head, grinning at the thought that it didn't matter what that woman thought, as long as it was just her and Akko. 

Her and Akko,

Diana likes the ring of that.

* * *

Diana broke down in her room, in front of Akko.

How embarrassing. 

Once again, Akko prompted to the heiress's side and ran her hands in Diana's hair as she whispered words of comfort. 

"Shh Dia, it's okay." 

"Akko..."

The brunette placed her forehead on the blondes and smiled softly. "You wanna know a silly thought?" 

Diana sniffed and closed her eyes "Sure..."

"I think...we are soulmates, and no matter where we are, we will find each other because that is our fate. Silly right?"

No, it was not silly at all.

Diana thought that too.

But she was also afraid

Afraid that just as fast as her happiness arrived,

It'll take it all away. 

Because that was what she always believed.

Diana opened her eyes once again, and blinked at her dull, empty room which only contained her and her wheelchair.

"Akko, how come I cannot see you anymore?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't get it, welcome to Kit's awful explaining lesson! 
> 
> Schizophrenia is a disease which symptoms are mood changes and hallucinations. There is also more, but I didn't want to focus on a lot in this story since I wanted to keep it short. Hopefully I am right this time because LAST time I wrote a fanfic on a disease I was TOTALLY wrong. (Thank you to the person who corrected me that time). So anyways, Akko was technically a whole hallucination, and if you began connecting the dots from when she was diagnosed, and her aunt, AND when I wrote and I quote "Diana was never a runner, nor a fast runner" then it would have been obvious by then. 
> 
> I didn't have a good week, I was in awful lot of pain, I couldn't go to swim, and when I finally thought it all ended on Saturday, it actually went a lot worse. I had 2 missing assignments for school which I hadn't realized until the last minute, my family canceled this crazy trip we were going to have and I was really excited for, and I got into an argument with my sister which ended up mentally hurting me. I suddenly came up with this idea but wasn't sure if I wanted to post it since I am also working on the series now, which SOMEHOW didn't go well because it had been erased from my drafts and I had to rewrite it which took more time than it had to. Again, please check it out if you are interested I added the link in the notes at the top.
> 
> Also may I just point out:
> 
> "Akira, why am I the only one speaking? 
> 
> "Akko, how come I cannot see you anymore?"
> 
> Yeah, there is also that... I was also debating whether to add this little part:
> 
> ...
> 
> "Where did you go?"
> 
> ...
> 
> "Don't leave me, please"
> 
> ...
> 
> "You're supposed to be my soulmate.."
> 
> ...
> 
> "My joy, my happiness"
> 
> ...
> 
> "Why did you have to take it all away?"
> 
> But I wasn't so sure. Usually I always add the title of the work to the ending but I'm not sure if I want to do that this time. Let me know! Anyways, I have school tomorrow and its a bit late, so goodnight =)


End file.
